Love's Revenge
by AniMax
Summary: Sasuke is dead and Sakura is devastated. Rock Lee is the only one who shares her pain, as well as a similar experience. Sakura soon believes, that she has feelngs for Lee. Then, a boy from her past, looks to win her heart...and to find revenge as well
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so just to let everyone know, this is my first attempt at a Romance/Angst **

**story. My other stories, usually revolve around Action, and very little Romance/Angst. **

**So, this is my first shot, and I hope you like it. I will accept flames, seeing as I probably **

**will get some bad reviews, if you think my story is bad. Anyways, I hope you like it, **

**regardless. I had fun writing it, and thought I did an Ok job. Let's see if you feel the **

**same way. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Remembering a Great Ninja**

Dark Grey clouds began to roll in, and started raining down on the GraveYard. Sakura stood at

the top of the hill, in front of the Tombstone. Even though it was raining, Sakura did not have an

Umbrella to cover her. A large tree, shielded her, from overhead. Because of a few droplets of

rain that were able to find their way through the branches and leafs, it was sometimes hard to

tell the difference, between the rain drops, and her tears.

"_sniff_...," Sakura choked out, as she bent down to place a bouquet of flowers, down on the

ground, in front of the Tombstone.

Already, there were a bunch of flowers, placed by the Tombstone, from the Funeral Ceremony,

earlier. Sakura did not attend the Ceremony. She was too, devastated and heartbroken, to stand

there with all the other people. It was now 3 hours later, and she had worked up the courage,

to come and say her last goodbyes. She had been there when he was killed. She had watched it

happen, and was horrified by it. She hasn't been able to sleep at all, since that day, 3 weeks ago.

The rain, once starting off a light sprinkle, had now become a heavy downpour. The large tree

overhead, did nothing to help from this onslaught of water. In just a few short seconds, Sakura

was totally soaked, from head to toe. She was definitely now prepared for the weather. She had

come here when it was only slightly overcast, and there was even some sun to be seen, poking

through the slightly, grey clouds. All she had on, was a light, robe gown, that reached her feet.

With all the rain, it now clung to her, like glue. Just then, from the bottom of the hill, a person,

with an umbrella covering himself, walked up the hill, and stood behind Sakura. The person lifted

the umbrella up a little, to show that it was Rock Lee. He stood there for a few minutes, not

saying a word. He just stared back and forth, between the Tombstone, and Sakura.

"Sakura...," Lee gently whispered, trying not to startle her. Sakura flinched a little, but didn't

freak. She turned around to look Rock Lee in the face. She quickly looked down at the ground,

when she knew who it was. She then, turned her attention back to the Tombstone.

"What are you doing here, Lee...," Sakura managed to say, although it was very weak.

"Naruto said that you had I could find you here," Lee answered, still using a soft voice, "why did you decide to come here?

Sakura didn't say anything.

"I, like much of the Leaf Village, knew that you had feelings for him," Lee began, looking once

more, at the Tombstone, "but you make it look as if you are blaming his death, on yourself..."

"but...I could have...saved him...," Sakura cried, sniffing and rubbing her eyes, "...I could only

watch...and do nothing. I should have stepped in, and helped out...maybe then...he would still

be alive..."

"No, Sakura!..." Lee protested, shaking his head, even though Sakura could not see him, "you

could do nothing! If you had stepped in, you would have been killed, too!"

"I know...but...," Sakura began, but started too cry instead. Lee sighed, and walked up beside

her.

"Let's go, Sakura," Lee told her, placing the umbrella up, so that it covered the two of them,

"you will catch cold, if you stay out here, in this weather!"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but did as Lee asked, and turned around. Both of them,

descended the hill, and walked back through the forest, towards the Village. Sakura took a look

back at the Tombstone, closed her eyes, and turned back around. Forever, those words on his

Gravestone, would be etched in her memory.

**Here's lies **

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**A Devoted Ninja, of few words**

**Rank: Chounin**

Once Back in the Village, the heavy rain, had now, become what it had been in the beginning; a

little sprinkle. Lee pulled down his umbrella, and placed it down at his side. The two walked into

the Village, and walked through the streets. After about 20 minutes, they came across Naruto

and Kakashi, coming out of the Ramen Shop.

"What a great meal that was...hey! Sakura!" Naruto cheered, then realized that Sakura was back.

Kakashi did nothing but stare.

"I'm sorry to worry all of you..." Sakura laughed, wiping away the last of her tears, "you must

think I'm a complete weirdo, huh?"

"No way!" Naruto answered, non-subtly, "you're still the same old Sakura!"

"_sniff_...thank you, Naruto...," Sakura smiled, lightly.

"I hope that you are feeling a little better...," Kakashi spoke, finally, "you haven't been eating or

sleeping very good, the last few weeks."

"Yeah...," Sakura said.

"That's good," Kakashi smiled.

"I am also glad that you are alright, Sakura!" Lee joined in, "I hate to see such lovely girl, such as

yourself, not take care of yourself, as needed!"

"Thank you, Lee!" Sakura turned, to face him, "you have been the one person, who has helped

me the most, through this event."

"I am glad to do it, Sakura," Lee smiled, giving her a wink of approval.

"You seem to understand what I'm going through, the most!" Sakura pointed out.

"...well, that's because I also have had somebody, close, die before me...," Lee told everyone.

"Hmm?" Sakura wondered, "what do you mean?"

"..um, nothing!" Lee halted, avoiding her eyes, "it's nothing! I should be going now...my Sensei

will wonder where I am! Goodbye Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei!"

Lee turned around and ran off. Sakura watched him in wonder, trying to think of what he meant.

The next day, Sakura woke up, after finally getting a full night's sleep. The first actual sleep, since

that tragic day. She woke up with a great big, happy sigh. She scared the pants off Naruto, who

was sleeping, only a few feet away.

"Man! I haven't slept that great in a long time!" Sakura sang, as she got up, and danced around

the room.

"You know...some of us, would like to sleep a little longer!" Naruto grumbled, putting his pillow

over his head.

"Well, I'm not going to spend another minute in bed!" Sakura laughed, "Kakashi-Sensei says that

he has a mission for us to start today! I want to get an early start!"

Sakura, then began to unbutton her shirt, and pull it off behind her back.

"Gahhh!" Naruto screamed, looking up at Sakura for a brief moment, "wait Sakura! I'm still in the

room!"

Naruto jumped up out of bed, and ran for the door. He ran outside, still in his pajamas.

"Gahh!" Naruto yelled, again. Everyone outside, that saw Naruto, laughed at him.

Later on, Sakura and Naruto, met up with Kakashi, who was waiting for them, just inside the

gate, at the front of the Village.

"Hi, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura smiled, waving to her mentor. Naruto only grumbled, as Sakura made

her announcement. Kakashi smiled and waved back.

"This mission better be worth it, seeing as I got stuck outside the house, with Sakura having to

undress!"

"Well, it may be a worthwhile mission," Kakashi told him, still smiling, "today, you will be assigned a

"B" ranked mission."

"A "B"?! Naruto yelled, now fully awake, "oh, wow! A "B" mission! This is awesome!"

"What's so important about this mission, that requires it to get a "B" grade?" Sakura asked

Kakashi, not quite as enthusiastic as Naruto, at the moment.

"It seems that a few village's around have been attacked, and not even the Jounin of the Village's

have been able to stop this threat!"

"Wow!" Sakura gasped, "but why are they letting some group like us, take care of it?"

"Because any close by Village has too much on their hands, at the moment, to sent out a group

to investigate it. Most of them are trying to help out with the injured and the destruction that

has taken place, in their Village's!"

"Oh...," Sakura sighed.

"So, let's get this show on the road!" Naruto urged the group, already halfway out the door.

"Wait a second, Naruto," Kakashi called to him, "I have something to show you, before we go

off!"

"What is it, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, not sure what he would needed to show them.

"Because of the unfortunate death of our friend, Sasuke...," Kakashi began.

Sakura winced, but kept listening.

"...we need a third person, in order to be able to qualify for a mission, "Kakashi continued, "since

you are at a chounin level. The Hokage has just made this an official rule, since a lot of Chounin

missions, rank in the high risk category. So because of the circumstances, I have invited one of

the other Ninja's from another group, to help us out!"

"Huh?...," Naruto gasped, running back to the group.

"Who did you get?" Sakura asked, unsure as to who Kakashi could have gotten to help them out.

As Sakura was finishing her question, Rock Lee, popped out from behind a tree.

"Lee!" Sakura gasped, as she saw who it was. As he emerged onto the road, Sakura looked at

him, with a goofy, smile. Lee looked at Kakashi and Naruto with a winning grin, and then turned

his attention to Sakura. Sakura, still in her trance like goofy smile, realized that Lee was now

staring at her, as well. Sakura quickly turned away, and blushed deeply.

_Oh, my god!_ Sakura screamed, in her head, _did I just flirt with Lee? Did he notice?_

"The reason that I invited Lee here," Kakashi began, "is because, Lee's group suffered some

injuries, so they won't be participating in any missions right now. They agreed to let us have Lee

for a while! Lee won't be with us for good, just until his group is able to move on!"

"That's great!" Naruto yelled, jumping on Lee's back, "welcome to the group, Bushy Brow!"

"Thank you, Naruto!" Lee smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

'Yeah, welcome to our group, Lee...," Sakura mimicked Naruto, but too low for Lee to hear.

"Ok, then," Kakashi announced, turning his body, towards the gate, "let's head out!"

Naruto got off Lee's shoulder's and ran up beside Kakashi. Lee turned to leave as well, but

stopped to take a short look at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura?" Lee asked, that caught her off guard.

"Y..yeah?" she answered, blushing little.

"I'll be there to protect you, if you need someone by your side!" Lee told her, with a smile,

"hehe!"

He flashed her, a thumbs-up, and then ran to catch up with the others. Sakura turned away

again, and blushed, some more. Sakura hesitated a little before, attempting to join the rest. The

group began to start their mission, Sakura finally got the courage to walk, while avoiding Lee's

eyes. Along the way, Sakura smiled, while watching the rising, morning sun.

_Goodbye, Sasuke!_ Sakura whispered, to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so second chapter! How you liking it? This one is a little more detailed and **

**involved with the characters. I hope you like it, cause it starts taking a little weird **

**turn to it. In the next 2-3 chapters, things get eerie and weird. At least, I thing so! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A Memory and the Man in Black**

The group moved at a brisk pace, along the dirt road, not talking or goofing off. Nobody was sad

or depressed, just solemn. Naruto had his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky. Rock Lee,

like a trained Solider, was looking straight ahead, eyes like stone. Sakura, however, was busy in

her own mind, thinking about Sasuke.

"_sigh_...," Sakura sighed, lifting her head up, and glanced around at the group.

She spotted Lee, punching air, and yelling battle cries, preparing for the next battle. Sakura

looked at him, and decided to have a chat. She moved sideways, casually, and sidled up to Lee.

"So...Lee?" Sakura asked him, blushing.

"Oh, yes Sakura?" Lee happily sang, putting his arms, down at his sides.

"Well...it's just...," she began, but couldn't finish.

"What is it, Sakura?" Lee asked, a little worried, "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Um...no! No...it's ok...," Sakura blurted out, inching away from him. She blushed as she moved.

"Uh...?" Lee wondered, a little freaked by Sakura's reaction to his question.

Kakashi and Naruto looked back, with a look of interest, but decided not to say anything.

"No...it's nothing," Sakura told him, walking ahead of Lee. She quickened her pace and caught up

with Naruto and Kakashi.

_I wonder what could be bothering, Sakura?! _Lee thought, as he got a determined look on his

face.

The group walked along the dirt path, and was once again, it was quiet. Sakura blushed the

whole time, avoiding staring eyes from Kakashi, Naruto and even Lee, though she couldn't see in

the back of her head. The group were now about 2 miles away from Konoha, and were not in

the happiest of moods. They rounded a corner and soon found a small village food market. It

wasn't a real Village; just a long stretch of small shops and food stands. As they moved in farther

along the road, up to the entrance of the Market, they could see a large building, that had a

sign, reading, "Minjari Inn".

"We can rest here for a while!" Kakashi told them, as they crossed the small bridge over the small

stream, underneath. The gang walked into the market, and started to look around. The tables

were full of such extravagant things. On one table, were jewel necklaces and earrings, and other

shiny merchandise. Naruto found a table, where a man was painting a man's face, with black

paint. The man was having strange swirls and marks, painted all over his face and body. The man

spotted Naruto in the crowd, and gave him a grim look. Naruto winced, but decided to play his

game of "Evil Stare". The man's expression got grimmer, and then he smirked and looked away.

Naruto grinned and caught up with the group. Kakashi and Sakura were together, looking at little

knick-knacks.

"While you guys look around," Kakashi, explained to the group, "I think I'll check ourselves into

the Inn, and we can stay the night. Don't go far."

"You got it, Kakashi Sensei!" Lee agreed, giving him a salute, and a bow. Naruto, Lee, and Sakura

left Kakashi, as he walked into the Inn, to register their names. The group talked with each

other, and decided to split up, while they looked. They would meet back in front of the Inn, in

1 hour. They smiled, and went their separate ways. Sakura walked off in the same direction,

that they had come in from. Lee walked near and around the Inn area. Naruto walked off in the

direction, opposite of their entrance to the Market. Sakura walked around the tables, staring at

the odds and ends that the people were selling. Jewelry here, Fruits and Veggies there. It was all

so fascinating, but Sakura found it difficult to concentrate on all the stuff, when she still couldn't

get over Sasuke. Could she really blame herself for it? Was there something she could do?

She kept on walking, with her mind in deep thought, and soon came across a table, with a man

sitting with a bunch of paint and carving tools.

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed out loud, "what kind of table is this? What do you sell?"

"I carve and engrave people's names, into their ninja headbands," the man told her, leaning

forward, "this isn't my real job, it's just a favorite pass time, that I like to do! I make them for

people, that sometimes want it for themselves, but mostly...it's to remember a certain someone,

they lost!"

"...," Sakura squeaked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear!" the man gasped, realizing that what he said, sparked something wrong in

Sakura, "did I say something to upset you?"

"...Um...no...," Sakura told him, trying to hide her shocked expression, "...how much?"

"It's normally 500 Yen, a band...," the man told her, looking into her face, "but...since it looks

like, I may have hit a sore spot with you, I'll let you have it for half price!"

"Huh?" Sakura gasped, "oh, no! I don't want you to do that...I'm fine! You didn't say anything

wrong!"

"Oh, go ahead, Dear!" the man smiled, his bald head, glowing in the afternoon sun, "I sense

something beautiful about you. It's a shame to make you pay for beauty!"

Sakura blushed and smiled back.

"Ok, then," Sakura finally agreed, smiling proudly, "I'll take one!"

Sakura reached into the bag she was carrying, and pulled out Sasuke's headband. When he died,

the Hokage had allowed her to keep his headband, as a keepsake.

"Alright," the man cheered, grabbing a tool, from the side of his arm, "who should I make it out

to?"

"Sasuke Uchiha...," Sakura whispered, showing a little, sad face. She quickly made it disappear.

"Alright, then I should be done it in about an hour," the man told her, "come back then."

"Ok, thank you!" Sakura thanked the man, "oh...actually...could I also take another one, please?"

After that, she left the man to do his work.

Sakura walked off and killed the time, by looking at all the other tables around the Market. She

passed by a lot of people, looking happy, as they put out their money for the merchandise. As

she walked around one corner, she accidentally bumped into a man, in a black robe.

"Ohh...," Sakura gasped, as she got knocked back a little, "I'm very sorry!"

Sakura bowed and went on her way. The man in the robe looked back at her, with interest. He

had a black cloth covering his face, so Sakura and never actually saw what the man, had looked

like. He eyed her, as she peaked around at more tables.

"Hmmmm?...Hehe...," the man, snickered under his breath.

Sakura made her way around, and stopped at a table, selling more jewelry. She really liked the

necklaces that were there. She walked up to the table, and smiled at the woman, who was

selling them.

"Hello, my dear!" the woman, cheerfully greeted her.

"Hello," Sakura greeted back, looking around at the goods.

"See anything you like?" the woman offered, picking up one of the necklaces. It was a golden

chain, with small little beads, on each little piece. The jewel on the end, was red.

"I'm just looking, thank you," Sakura told the woman.

"Well, take your time," the woman smiled, turning to the side, to work on more of her pieces.

Sakura took a long while, looking at the necklaces. While she was looking, she never noticed the

man, that had come up to the table, as well. Sakura, when she turned her attention to the left

side of the table, caught sight of the man, and gasped. It was the man in the black robe, that

she had bumped into before.

"Very beautiful things, aren't they?" the robed man, whispered. His voice had a snake's hiss to it.

"...Yes, they are...," Sakura agreed, turned off by the guy's, eerie presence.

"I loved the look of Jewelry, so much," the robed man, sighed, picking up one of the necklaces,

and dangling it in front of his face, "that I gave one to a special girl that I knew, once."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked, with very little interest.

"But the thing was...," the man sighed. This time there was more of an eerie sadness to his

voice, that made Sakura shiver, "she rejected me! She threw away the necklace, and left me. I

haven't heard from her since."

Sakura was now officially freaked out by the man. She inched a little ways from him. He didn't

move.

"I loved that girl with all my heart...," the man sighed, now sounding like he would cry, "...and

she _rejected _me!!!"

The man slammed his fist down on the table, making Sakura jump this time. The woman, working

on her other necklaces, also jumped. She looked up at the man.

"Everything ok there, Mister?" the woman asked, giving him a little frown.

"...Yes...I'm ok," the robed man, sighed, "just got a little excited."

"Ok...," the woman agreed, turning back to her work. She looked back once, at the man, and

then at Sakura. Sakura smiled a look of confusion, and shrugged.

"I'm sorry...," the man told Sakura, putting his hand back under his robe, "I got a little excited

there. Sorry if I startled you."

"...Um...no...I'm ok." Sakura assured him, even though it was a lie.

"It's just that...," the man started, turning slightly towards her. His eyes, that were once,

covered up by the cloth over his face, were now visible, on the one side of his face. His eyes

were a dark black, that looked like the deepest, darkest depths, of the ocean. She shivered

again, once she saw them.

"Just what?..." Sakura asked, not sure as to how she was able to manage the question.

"It's just that...," he went on, looking deep into her eyes, almost trying to hypnotize her, "you

look so much like her!"

Sakura didn't react that much, until she looked into his eyes some more. Then, she panicked, and

looked away.

"I...I need to go!" Sakura gasped, turning away from the mysterious man, and walked away. She

walked a few feet, and then turned the corner, and fell against the wall. She slid down the wall,

and covered her face.

_What the heck was that feeling that I felt in him?! _Sakura wondered, looking around the street.

The man didn't appear to have followed her. Back at the woman's table, the man smiled under

his robe, and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Hey, Mister?!" the woman scolded him, getting a firm grip on his arm, "first you scare me and

that poor girl with your outburst, and now you plan on leaving with paying for that necklace!"

The man had not let go of the necklace he picked up, to look at, even went he went nuts.

"Sorry old woman!" the man, grumbled under his robe, "but I plan on giving this to a special

someone!"

"Then, you can pay for it first, and then you can give it to her!" the woman grunted, trying to

tug the man, back to the table, "that will be 3,000 Yen!"

The man slowly turned back to the table, and looked the woman in the eyes. She was still intent

on getting her money, when she, like Sakura, saw something in his eyes. It wasn't the same as

Sakura, but nonetheless, it made the woman drop the man's arm, and back away.

"I think you just made a bad mistake, grabbing my arm!" the man, threatened. He looked the

woman in the eyes, and stared her down. His eyes had locked onto the woman's and she was

unable to turn away. The man's eyes, then suddenly, flickered, and something in them, made

them squirm and dance, in his socket.

"Uhhh...," the woman panicked, getting a look of horror on her face.

"You will feel the darkness in me...," the man hissed, as his eyes continued their weird hypnosis.

After a few seconds, the woman shook all over, and then fell over onto her chair. She slunk

down in the chair and didn't move. The man looked her over, and scowled. He then quickly

turned his face to the side, and looked in the direction that Sakura had gone. His scowl, quickly

turned to a devilish smile. He then walked off, pocketing the necklace, leaving the Jewelry

woman, dead in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big chapter, coming! This is my longest chapter, I've ever made. Hope you like it! It gets graphic near the end. Not to **

**the extreme, just enough to seem weird. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Burning Invitation**

Sakura had lost the man in black, after dodging through people and merchandise stands for a

good 5 minutes. She was calm enough, now, to stop and recall what she had seen in his eyes,

and why they made her shiver, down to the bone. She regretfully, imagined his eyes again, in her

head, and shrieked under her breath. She put it out of her mind, quickly. She shook the image

out of her head, and looked at her watch. It showed 3:32. She still had half an hour, until she

was to meet up with the others. She sighed and looked around. She spotted a small Cafe, off to

the side of the road, and decided that she would take a break, from looking around and have

something to drink. Sakura pushed open the door and walked into the Cafe. Above the door, a

bell on a string, bounced around, and rattled it's signature chime. Sakura got spooked, and

jumped a little. She quickly regained her composure, and looked around. There were not that

many people in the Cafe, to begin with, but she didn't want anyone to think she was scared of a

bell. She was letting the confrontation with the man in black, get to her.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! _she muttered to herself, in her head, _you aren't this paranoid!_

Sakura closed her eyes, sighed, and continued into the Cafe. She walked up to the counter and

waited for the man, behind the counter, to finish with the customer in front of her. Once he was

done with her, and had given out what she had ordered, Sakura moved up to the front.

"Hi," the man greeted, with a big smile, that was almost too big for his small face, "welcome to

Minjari Cafe! What can I get for you?"

"Um...?" Sakura thought, looking like a complete ass, as she looked up at the giant board of

food and drinks.

"Haha..." the man laughed, "I can definitely tell that you aren't from around here!"

"Huh?," Sakura wondered, "why's that?"

"This is a fairly small town, compared to others," he explained, " but it's still big enough to enjoy

for a long time. Anyone that comes in here, I know from mutiple meeting s with them around

here. So...since I don't regonize you, and you have now clue, as to what to order, from our

huge selection of food, I can tell that you are from out of town, and not from around here."

"..._blush_...yeah...hehe...," Sakura, shyly admitted, "I'm not."

"My names, Wesley," he introduced himself, to her, "I own this Cafe, and I also do a lot of work

outside the store, like giving tours of the town. It might not look like much, but there's more

to this town, than meets the eye."

"Really, like what?" Sakura asked, as she blushed more. The man was young. No more then 20,

but looked like he still belonged in high school. He had the most intense, crystal blue eyes, Sakura

had ever seen. His hair was a light, chocolate brown, with faded gold streaks in it. His uniform,

was a black, short sleeve shirt, and black dress pants. He had a red apron over his body, with a

picture of a headband on it, with the words, _"Minjari Cafe: Number one for a reason!"_, printed

across the metallic part of the band.

"Well," Wesley began, smiling his enormous smile again. It was big, but at the same time, very

calm and relaxing, "for one...I know of a popular field of Mokuren flowers, that has become very

popular in this town."

"Wow...I'd love to see them!" Sakura smiled, putting her hands together, in delight, "I'd love to

see a flower field!"

"Well, then...how about I take you to see them?" Wesley offered, still smiling, "I am a tour

guide, after all."

"Yeah!" Sakura burst out, "I'd love too!"

"Ok, how about I meet you back here at 7, and I'll take you there?"

"Ok!"

Sakura left the Cafe, smiling about her date with Wesley. Sakura giggled, at the thought of it

as a date, but she kept thinking of it as a date, just because it made her smile. She was only

around the corner from the Inn, where she was to meet the others. When she got there, Lee

was already there, punching and kicking the air. Sakura walked up to him, and just stood

there, smiling. After a few seconds, out of the corner of his eye, Lee finally noticed Sakura,

standing beside him.

"Sakura," Lee greeted her, as he stopped his training and turned to face her, "glad to see you

back!"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, smiling, "the others not here yet?"

"No, not yet," Lee admitted, shaking his head, not letting the smile on his face, disappear.

Sakura looked at her watch.

"We still have 5 minutes, before they have to meet us," Sakura said, as she read the time on

her watch, "what do you want to do?"

"Well...," Lee thought, "why don't we just sit and talk?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and then agreed.

"Ok," she said, nodding. The two walked over and sat down on a wooden bench, in front of

the Inn. The two sat down, beside each other, staring forward. The two didn't speak a word,

because none couldn't think of anything to say.

"So...Lee?" Sakura, finally got the conversation going, "what was that that you were talking

about yesterday...about how you had someone close to you, die as well?"

"Uh...well," Lee hesitated, scratching his head, "that really isn't anything important..."

"Well...I just wanted to say, thanks!"

"Why?"

"Because, you were my closest friend in all of this," Sakura explained, "you were there to

comfort me, and help me get over Sasuke. You are a great friend, Lee!"

"Thank you, Sakura," Lee, accepted the compliment, "I did it, because I like you a lot, and

would hate to see you end up, crying forever."

Sakura looked at Lee and smiled...a sad smile. Lee smiled back.

"So...," Lee mumbled, not sure what to say next, "...Sakura?...I was just wondering...I hear

that this village holds a fireworks show, every thursday and friday...did you want to see it with

me, tonight?"

"Ohhh...I'm sorry, Lee," Sakura apologized, "I actually already have plans with someone..."

Lee's face almost fell off, when he heard that. He covered up his hurt, so fast, Sakura didn't

seem to notice anything.

"I see...," Lee said, putting on a big smile, "well, that's ok...we can go tomorrow! We can just

ask your Sensei, if we can stay an extra day."

"Lee...," Sakura whispered, looking into his face, "I'm..."

"Hey, guys!" came Naruto's voice, erupting from behind them. Naruto, came jumping out of

the Inn, like a maniac, followed by Kakashi.

Lee got up and greeted them both. Sakura hung her head, and closed her hands into fists.

She wanted to apologize reconsider her answer, but couldn't do it, now that the others were

back. Sakura got up, and joined the group, flashing a smile that concealed her pain of

rejecting Lee.

"We have a few rooms booked," Kakashi, told everyone, "so how about we get some food,

before we call it a night?"

"Sounds good!" Lee piped up.

"Oh, yeah...," Naruto joined in, "I'm gonna get me some Ramen, and then after that...I'll get

me some more Ramen, and then after that...MORE RAMEN!!!"

Kakashi pulled out his wallet and opened the pouch, where his money was held. He looked at

the small amount that he had, and sighed. He closed the wallet and put it away, back

into one of his vest pockets. The group joined together and went off to get some food. Naruto

went nuts and began listing every flavor of Ramen, that he would eat, while Kakashi just

smiled, thinking how empty his wallet would feel, after they finished. Lee and Sakura, didn't

say anything or join in on the fun things, that were being said. The two stood on either side of

Kakashi, looking in opposite directions.

After the group had left, and were a ways down the road, the man in black came from down

the road, and stood in the middle of the street. He watched as Sakura, sulked and walked

along with her friends.

"My Dear, Sakura...," he said, in cackling voice, "we shall soon be together, once more...just

like old times...hehe..."

His laugh was quiet, but very dry and raspy. Like rubbing two pieces of sand paper, together.

He then, proceeded to follow the group, from far behind, quietly laughing to himself, in his

raspy tone.

**(A/N: Ok, this may seem like an ideal place for a story to end the chapter, and leave **

**you till next time...but not today...keep going)**

Inside "Minjari's Smorgasbord of Food", Naruto burst in, and rounded up all the bowls he

could carry, and started piling on the Ramen. Kakashi, who was next to enter the restaurant,

spotted Naruto, as he almost knocked over a waitress, carrying a tray of food, to get to the

next flavor of Ramen, just out of his reach. Kakashi sighed, deeply.

"I guess the bright spot of this is...," he mumbled to himself, "...he won't ask for more, for a

least a hundred years..."

The group, except Naruto, sat down at a booth, and opened up their menus. The group sat as

follows, from left to right; Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, and then Naruto would sit beside Lee.

Naruto, who finally finished with his raid of the food table, came to join his group. Naruto slid

into his place, and stacked, what looked like an unstable tower of bowls. One small gust of

wind, could end up bankrupting Kakashi. The group took a minute to order, and then called

over the waitress.

"I'll have the Pork ribs," Kakashi told the girl.

"Caesar Salad, for me," Lee demanded.

Sakura was up next, but she just looked into her menu, like it was hypnotizing her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked her, looking up from his bowls of Ramen. A big pile of noodles, hung

and then fell out of his mouth, back into the bowl.

"...Huh?" Sakura gasped, bolting her head up. She moved so fast, that she flung her menu,

up into the air. It came back down, and landed on the table. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you not hungry, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her, cocking his head to one side, as he

asked her, his question.

"No...I'm fine...," Sakura assured him, picking up the menu again, and planting her face, deep

within it.

Everyone stared at her, some more, as she took her time to order. Finally, Sakura looked up

and ordered something.

"I'll just have the spaghetti...," she whispered. The waitress, nodded, wrote down Sakura's

order, gathered all the menu's from everyone, and left to tell the cook. Sakura watched the

waitress, as she walked down the isle's of tables and into the kitchen, by pushing open the

big, white swinging door, that separated it from the dining room. Sakura, slowly turned back

to the others, who immediately swung their heads around, so as not to embarrass Sakura

anymore, then they already have.

The others were quiet for a minute and then Lee, spoke up.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Lee blurted out. Kakashi looked at him, in amusement. Kakashi had

always liked Lee. He had an attitude and spirit, about him, that you could never break, and

you loved him for it.

"Yes, Lee?" Kakashi quietly responded, smiling under his mask.

"I would like to ask you...if we may stay a little longer, than planned?" Lee, hesitantly asked,

remembering for a second, how Sakura had just shot him down, not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh?" Kakashi wondered, his visible eye, widening in interest, "may I ask, why?"

"I would like to accompany Sakura to a fireworks display, tomorrow...," Lee explained, trying

not to draw his eyes over to Sakura, "it's only on for another day!"

"Hmmm...," Kakashi hummed, thinking it over, "I suppose that we could use a little

excitement, before beginning our mission."

"Great!" Lee boomed, making a fist, "...!!...um..._cough_...thank you, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"You're welcome," Kakashi replied, smiling some more.

Sakura looked at Lee, who still did not look at her. She looked at him, with a shocked,

studying look. Then, she smiled, and giggled to herself. Since Sakura had smiled, Lee's

attention got distracted by it, and he looked in her direction. Sakura smiled at him, as he

looked her in astonishment. He smiled back at her, and flashed her a Rock Lee, "thumbs

up".

Outside, the man in black finally got to the restaurant, in which Sakura and the rest, were

eating. He looked through one of the windows, and spotted the group sitting near the back of

the building. He studied them and watched them, as their food finally got to them. The man

looked away, from the restaurant, and studied the stands around him. He spotted a stand,

about 100 feet away and stared at it for a moment. He then, decided to walk over to it, and

take a look. Once there, he saw a man behind the counter, sitting on a wodden chair, fiddling

with some project, behind his table. He spotted the man in black, and stopped his work. He

smiled, a cheerful smile at the man, but he didn't return the smile. Continuing to smile,

ignoring the man's gloomy face, he turned his chair to face forwards.

"Hello, there!" the shopkeeper, cheerfully greeted the man in black, "what can I interest you

in, today?"

The man in black didn't reply. He just stared. The shopkeeper, began to sweat a little,

seeming uneasy in the man in black's, presence. The man in black, looked at all the stuff

the shopkeeper had to offer, and scowled. Then, he spotted something behind the man, that

sparked his interest. His eyes grew wide with shock and then anger.

"That, there...," he said, dryly, pointing a finger at the object that the shopkeeper was working

on, only seconds ago, "who does it belong to?"

The shopkeeper, turned around, and looked to see what the man in black was pointing at.

The shopkeeper, saw what he was talking about, and scowled slightly.

"I'm not allowed to say," he said, with a hint of frustration on his voice, "that is personal stuff,

that I am not allowed to divulge."

The man in black's, angered face grew more intense, as he now showed signs of impatience.

The shopkeeper, reached behind him, and grabbed the object. He then, skidded his chair

backwards.

"Tell...me...," the man in black, hissed each word, like he was out of breath, "...who...that...

BELONGS TOO!!!"

The shopkeeper, now afraid for his life, jumped up, and moved back a few steps. Then,

without notice, he swung his fist, and struck the man in black, right across the jaw. His head

snapped to the side, and stayed there; like his head had just hit a wall and got stuck to it.

The shopkeeper, now totally ecstatic with fear, fell back even more, holding the object of the

man in black's interest, against his chest for protection. The man in black, held his head to

the side and laughed to himself, quietly. The shopkeeper, gasped in fear, and held his hands

closer to his chest. Finally, the man in black, turned his face around, and looked at the

shopkeeper.

A small black and blue welt, could be seen, partially hidden by the man in black's cape,

covering his face, just above the chin, on his left side. His eyes, burned with anger, and his

teeth, gritted so hard together, it sounded like a dam on the verge of bursting.

"You...," he said, hissing like a snake, "...will pay for that!..."

"Aghhh...," the shopkeeper, gasped, trying move back farther, but couldn't, because of the

equipment behind him.

"Let's see, how you like tasting the darkness, within my _soul_!!!" the man in black, hissed

some more. His eyes, again, went all warped and began to spin and hypnotize it's target. The

shopkeeper was unable to look away, as he gasped, while looking into the dark eye.

"Stop...ugh...ple...," the shopkeeper, tried to say. The man in black's anger, got more

intense.

"Taste..._all_ of my darkness!!!" he screeched. This time, his eye stopped it's spinning and

hypnosis, and the pupil shrunk in size. Suddenly, it turned red, and started to bleed inside of

his eye. The blood, spilled over the eyelid, and slid slowly down his cheek. Two thin streaks

of blood, trickled down, and stopped about an inch down, from his eye. It harden, and now

looked more like a tattoo. As this was happening, the shopkeeper's body was now rippling,

and waving like water. Little bumps could be seen, floating along the tides of ripples. His

body, then began to float, up into the air. His head, fell back, and hung, like the head of a rag

doll.

"Taste..._all of it_!!!" the man in black, howled. The shopkeeper's body, rose higher off the

ground, and was now at least 5 inches above the dirt. His body, along with the rippling, now

began to shake, as well. It started off slow, and then, rattled like a bag of marbles. The blood

from the shopkeeper's face, now disappeared, and his eyes went white. His body, started to

expand and the rippling got larger. The man in black's eye, was now throbbing and pulsing,

as the shopkeeper was being sucked dry, of all life in him. As the shopkeeper's body rose

higher, rippled faster, and shook harder, he was able to formulate his last few words.

"Ugh...Judy...I...lo...ou...ugh!!!"

The man was gone, and his body fell limp. The man in black's vicious torture, didn't stop once

he was dead. His dark eye, still proceeded to make the man suffer, as the man's body hit it's

breaking point. It began to rip and tear at the seams, and then...

"Yeah!!!" Naruto cheered, out loud, "86 bowls of Ramen! My new world record!"

Kakashi watched as Naruto, slurped down the last noodle, and sighed.

_If he could only put that much effort into fighting, as he does with eating_..., Kakashi thought,

_he'd defeat anybody that stood in his way_...

"So, what should we do now?" Sakura asked, patting her cheek, with a napkin.

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall, across from their table. The time was 4:47.

"We can look around the shops a little longer, and then we can call it a night," Kakashi,

explained the plan.

"Sounds good!" Lee barked, looking happy, again. Kakashi paid for the bill(just barely), and

walked out the door.

"So, what should we ne...?" Naruto, began to ask, but was cut off by a woman's scream.

The group, ran outside quickly, and found the source of the scream. There was a guy, down

the road, next to a merchandise table, standing over a man, draped over the front edge of the

table. A woman, who worked at the table, a few feet away, was the one that had screamed.

"What the heck is going on, down there?" Naruto asked, trying to squint to see, far away.

"I don't know...," Kakashi answered, crouching down low, "...stay here, while I check things

out."

Kakashi, zipped up into the air and was gone. The others watched as Kakashi hit the roofs,

of the passing buildings, nearby, and was off to the crime scene.

"Stay here?!" Naruto shrieked, "like hell!"

Naruto, did the exact same as Kakashi, and jumped up to the roofs. Lee and Sakura looked

at each other, sighed, and followed behind Naruto. Kakashi was already there, when Naruto

and the rest, made their way up to the roofs. Now, only 5 seconds later, and Naruto and the

others, were now standing beside Kakashi, staring at the brutal scene, before them. The

three Genin's, shook violently, as they saw what was before them. Sakura, shook the most.

There, stood the man in black, laughing with pleasure, standing over the shopkeeper of the

item stand, who hung over the top of his table, dead, and with his stomach blown open. The

man in black, had smears of blood, splashed across his suit and his face. The shopkeeper's

stomach was blown wide open, with his guts, blood and intestines, hanging out of his body.

His face, was withered and white.

"Dear god...," Kakashi whispered to himself, "...what happened here?"

The man in black, turned his head, but not his body, and looked at his new visitors.

"Well...I guess I have some new playmates," he cackled, "want to play a game of "Simon

Says?...Let's begin...scream for mercy!!!! Hahaha!"

Sakura looked at the shopkeeper, and recognized him. He was the headband engraver man,

that she had told to write her message to Sasuke, onto her headband. Sakura's heart began

to beat faster, and then she screamed. The other's looked at her, knowing exactly how she

felt. Kakashi sighed, sadly, but didn't look at her.

"Sorry...you lose, my dear...," the man in black, snickered, "I didn't say, "Simon Says"...

now, you die!!"

He hunched over and went for Sakura. Lee and Naruto moved fast, upon seeing him bend

over, and shielded Sakura. Of course, they didn't get the chance to protect her, since

Kakashi was quicker to react and hit the man in black, sending him sailing, and colliding with

the wall. He hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground. He got up, and looked at Kakashi with a

look that said, "Stay out of this...this doesn't concern you!"

"I only want the girl, you masked idiot!" he barked, and then looked at Sakura with sadistic,

sweet eyes, "me and her...have a history together. Isn't that right...Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. She still didn't know who he was or why his eyes still haunted her,

but she was still shocked, nonetheless, that he knew her name.

"I see that you don't quite recognize me...," he sighed, still with the sadistic look, "but I

guess it was a long time ago."

Sakura, continued to look at him, eyes wide.

"I shall not fight you here...," he continued, his look fading a bit, "I have a much more

appropriate place, to fight you..."

Sakura looked at him and studied him a little, trying very hard, not to turn her attention to the

dead shopkeeper, on the table.

"You don't know, do you?" he sighed, looking frustrated now, "...just follow your lost heart...

and find your way home!"

Sakura's eyes, hit their limit of shock and she knew what he was talking about. Her home

village...where she grew up. Whoever this man was, she knew her from there, and wanted to

fight her, in her home village.

"Why do you want me to fight, there?" Sakura asked, her voice shaky.

"I will explain all, once you are there...," he told her, "...till then...I await your arrival..."

He jumped and flew off in the direction of the forest, just beyond the bridge to the east of the

town.

"Oh...and here's a little gift for you...my sweet Sakura," he laughed, as he sailed off. He took

his left hand, out form under his suit, and held it up, like he was going to snap his fingers. He

did just that. He snapped his fingers, and flew off. Nobody knew, what that accomplished

...until they looked back at the shopkeeper. His body was now engulfed in flames, and was

burning all of his rotting flesh, as well as his guts, that were hanging out of his stomach.

Sakura watched, as the flames surrounded the shopkeeper. Her face, now showed no signs

of sadness or shock. She now had look of a determined ninja, dying for revenge. As she

stared at him, with her hate-filled eyes, she spotted something fall out of the shopkeeper's

hand. It was her headbands, that she had left with the man, to get her engraved words on.

She walked over and picked them up. She looked at Sasuke's headband, and turned it over.

There, where she had told the engraver to write, she saw a long, thin piece of metal, across

the top of the blue headband. She read the words over and over in her head, and began to cry

after reading them.

_In memory of Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura Haruno loved him_

**A/N: I like this chapter, and I hope you do, too! I'm making my next chapter just as long. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sakura is worried that the man in black, may be out to get her, at anytime. She's **

**also, worried that he may come after Lee and the others. Can Sakura find a way of **

**coping with this feeling...or will she break, before it's over?**

**Chapter 4: Now you see him...**

Sakura, curled up on the bed, in her room. She was shaking, after what she had just seen.

Naruto, Kakashi and Lee, came into her room, and stood in the doorway.

"Sakura?..." Kakashi, quietly asked, walking a little ahead of the others, "are you ok?"

After the event, Sakura had run off and up to her room, inside of the Inn. She now sat on her

yellow laced, sheeted bed. She held her two headbands, the one's she had the dead

shopkeeper, engrave on, in her hands.

"_sniff..._," she huffed, "I'm...sorry!"

"What are you, about?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I'm the one he wants...," she cried, wiping her tears away, "I don't want to drag you guys,

into this..."

"Don't be silly," Kakashi, dismissed Sakura's point, "we are all in this together. Whatever we face,

we face as a team!"

"_sniff..._but...," Sakura cried, "...ok."

"That's better," Kakashi smiled, "now...do you know, who that man was?"

"I don't think so...," Sakura admitted, "but...I saw something in his eyes, before...something

familiar...and scary."

"Oh?..." Kakashi wondered, and then sighed, "well, don't worry. If it made you uneasy, then you

don't have to think of it, just now."

"Thanks," Sakura, thanked her Sensei. Sakura, got off the bed and smiled at the group. They

smiled, back. The smile, wasn't that of someone happy, just someone that put the pain, into the

back of their head, for the time being. The group said their good nights and went of to their

separate rooms. The lights went out and everyone went quiet. Sakura, who was unable to get

to sleep, lay on her back, in bed, still thinking of the man in black.

_I can't stop thinking about him...,_ Sakura thought, folding her arms, under her head, _why is he _

_familiar?_

The next day, Sakura was cautious about where she walked. She stepped, outside of the Inn,

and looked both ways. Naruto, and Lee looked at her, like she was going a little overboard.

"Sakura...," Lee stepped up to her, and gave her a tap on the shoulder. Sakura jumped, turned

and connected her hand, with Lee's head.

"Ugh...," he gasped, as Sakura's fist, smashed his head. He danced around, dazed, and fell over.

"Oh..., sorry Lee!" Sakura gasped, as she realized, what she had done.

"oooo...ahhh...," he sang, as he passed out on the ground.

The group, once Kakashi had finished inside the Inn, went on their way, to look around some

more.

"So...," Kakashi asked the group, looking amongst the 3 young ninja's, "what should we do first?

We can only stay one more day...in order, to not fall behind."

"I wanna go eat some more Ramen!" Naruto burst out.

"Naruto?!" Sakura, scolded him, "it's 8:30 in the morning!"

"So?" Naruto, scolded back, "I like Ramen, at any time!"

"sigh...," Sakura sighed. The group, walked along the road and stopped off, at some of the

stands, making sure, this time, to look at every little knick-knack.

"This is so boooring!" Naruto grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, "If none of these stands

have Ramen, on them...then I won't look at them!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, and smiled and chuckled to himself. The group passed by a junction in

the road, and they all, looked both ways.

"Which way shall we, go?" Lee spoke up, looking left, and then right.

"I think I like those stands, better...," Sakura said, pointing to her right.

"Ok, then...," Lee agreed, holding out his arm for Sakura, "shall we?"

"Ohhh!" Sakura gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, "thank you, Lee."

Sakura, took hold of Lee's arm and they both, walked off, together.

"That...was a little strange...," Kakashi whispered, to nobody in particular.

The group, walked on, while Naruto hung back, picking fights, with little kids. One kid, bit Naruto

on the hand, and ran off. Naruto came whimpering back, and walked beside Kakashi.

"That's what you get, for picking on someone younger then you!" Kakashi told Naruto.

"Owww...ow...," Naruto, whimpered, hobbling along.

The group, walked along the road and looked around, feeling better about the day. Sakura

looked at all the wonderful things that the stands offered. She looked around, and spotted a

necklace stand. From a distance, they looked ok, but not great. Sakura turned to leave, but

swung back, when she thought, she saw something. There, behind the old woman, making the

jewerly, was the man in black, giving her, the same "evil eye", that had frightened her off,

before. He stared at Sakura, for a moment, and then, put his hands up, and revealed his razor-like

fingers. He put them, up close to the old woman's neck, ready to claw it, to pieces.

Sakura was frozen in place, choking on her words, to warn the woman. The man in black's hands,

moved closer to the woman, now, partially wrapped around her neck. Just as he was, about to

pull the trigger and grip, Sakura found her voice.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" she yelled, loud enough to wake up the people, in Konoha.

Everybody, especially Lee, Naruto and Kakashi, who were only about ten feet away, turned

around in shock. Sakura stood there, sweating like a pig, hands against her chest, huffing and

puffing, when she finally, she realized what she had done. She looked around, finding all the

people, looking at her, in dismay. She turned and looked at Kakashi, Lee and Naruto. They were

all looking at her, with big wide eyes. Lee walked forward, a little and held out a hand.

"Sakura...?" Lee asked, trying not to spook her, "what's wrong...are you alright?"

"It's...it's...," Sakura, stumbled, trying to explain.

"What is it?" Lee asked, again.

"It's...," Sakura began, again, turning around, and pointed at the old woman's stand. When she

pointed, the man in black was gone, and only a very shocked looking, elderly woman, was there,

staring at Sakura, like the rest of the town.

"I don't see anything, Sakura...," Lee said, looking at the old woman's stand, "are you sure you

saw something?"

Sakura turned around, and cried.

"I know what I saw...aghhh!" Sakura cried out, turning around to face Lee. The man in black was

now behind Lee, and Kakashi and Naruto, were right beside him.

"there...there...," Sakura squeaked out, pointing, with a shaky finger, "behi...behind you Lee!!!"

Lee gasped, and swung around. He saw nothing. Same as Naruto and Kakashi. They turned

around again, and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura...I see nothing, there...," Lee said, trying not to sound to judgmental, "are you sure,

you are, ok?"

Sakura just stood there, as the whole town and her friends, looked at her...like she had

imagined the man in black, behind them.

"Sakura...," Kakashi sighed, smiling a friendly smile, "how about you take so more time out...and

just lay back at the Inn?"

Sakura, began showing, large bubbles of tears, on her eyelids, and then she burst out crying. She

then, turned and ran off.

"Sakura...wait!" Lee called, as he ran after her. Naruto, wanted to help, too, but felt an arm on

his shoulder, before he got going.

"We should leave this to Lee...," Kakashi sighed, "...I think he may be able to help Sakura, more

then we can."

Naruto, watched as Lee and Sakura, both ran off, as the town continued to stare at them.

"Erghh...," Naruto grunted, "Ok!...shows over...nothing to see here!!"

"_sigh_...," Kakashi laughed, to himself.

Lee, ran hard into the forest, where Sakura had disappeared, into. Lee, looked around and found

Sakura, sitting on a fallen log, crying into her knees. Lee, walked slowly over to her, and sat down

beside her.

"Sakura?..." Lee began, but stopped, when he didn't know how to continue.

Sakura, kept crying, but held up her head, in order to stare at Lee. Her eyes, were bloodshot

red, and they were totally, engulfed in tears. She sniffed a few times, and wiped her face.

"Lee...I'm not crazy...," Sakura said, grabbing him by his shirt, "...I know I saw him...he was about

to kill that old woman...he's going to come after me next!"

"Sakura...," Lee sighed, grabbing her around the shoulders, and holding her tight, "...I won't let

anyone hurt you...I promise!"

Sakura, looked at Lee and smiled.

"Thank you, Lee!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him. Lee, returned the  
hug.

Sakura, dug her face into Lee's shoulder, and then looked up. She sniffed and giggled at the

same time...but then, stopped, suddenly. There, walking parallel to them, out of town, was the

man in black. He stopped, and turned to face Sakura. Sakura's face, twisted in a way that would

make you think she just stared into the eyes of Satan, himself. As Sakura, watched the man in

black, as he stared, back at her, he put his hand to his throat, and made a cutting motion, across

his neck. Sakura's mind, almost exploded. She shut her eyes, to dull the sensation.

"Lee!!!" Sakura shouted, right in his ear.

"Sakura?!" Lee gasped, pulling her back, to where he could see her face, "What's wrong?"

"I...," Sakura started, but stopped. She looked back at the clearing, where she had seen the

man. He was now gone.

"Sakura?" Lee asked.

"I...," she started, again, "...I just want to say...thank you, again."

Lee, looked at her in wonder, but then smiled.

"You bet!" he grinned, giving Sakura, a big thumbs up.

The two, got to there feet, and began to slowly walk back to town. Sakura looked back, once,

to see if the man in black, would reappear. He didn't.

**A/N: Let's hope Sakura is ok! And to hint to you all, the man in black will be slowly be **

**revealed, over the next 3 or so chapter's, depending on how much I write. Enjoy this, **

**till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, so I'll try and update about 2 chapters over the **

**next week, or so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Flowers that Died**

Later on that day, Sakura, met up with Wesley, who was standing outside of his cafe, holding a

bouquet of flowers.

"Sakura...," Wesley smiled, holding out the flowers, "here."

"Cherry Blossoms?" Sakura gasped, "but...why those?"

"Hehe...I asked your friends earlier," Wesley admitted, looking slightly embarrassed, "...and said

these were your favorite."

"Thank you...," Sakura smiled, taking the flowers, and taking a gentle smell.

"I…uh...heard about earlier," Wesley admitted, looking away, "...I hope everything is alright,

now?"

"...hmmm...," Sakura sighed, "...yeah! Everything is fine!"

"Well...alright then," Wesley smiled, "shall we go?"

"Ok!" Sakura cheered, feeling much better about things.

Wesley, held out an arm and Sakura took hold. They began to walk down the streets, looking at

some of the stands, as they walked. Even though it was late, the town was still very much alive,

and active.

"Does this town ever sleep?" Sakura asked, looking at how many people were out walking, along

with them.

"Heck if I know...," Wesley laughed, "I spend most of my time, in the Cafe, and then I go home

and draw!"

"Oh...you're an artist?" Sakura gasped, looking at him in amazement.

"Well...heh...I don't know if you could call me an Artist...," Wesley laughed, "...I'm not very

good...I draw mostly landscapes and stuff. I'm no good at drawing people or anything."

"I'm sure you just need practice," Sakura assured him, as they passed by the back entrance of

the town.

"This way," Wesley whispered, giving Sakura a slight tug, to get her to follow him, "it's just across

the stream."

"Is this a place that you come to, often?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Yes," Wesley answered, smiling, "it's where I come to draw most of my scenery."

"Can you draw me in a picture?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...well," Wesley stammered, "I'm not good a people...so...,"

"Then, you can draw me, while I be part of the scenery," Sakura insisted.

"You really mean it?" Wesley blushed.

"Sure!" Sakura cheered, giving him a cheerful smile.

"Well...alright then...," he laughed, "wait here, and I'll go get my drawing supplies."

Wesley ran off, and left Sakura standing on the side of the road. She looked around and smiled,

though she felt a chill in her back. After about 5 minutes, Wesley came back and was carrying a

large metal box, and a large canvas stand. He smiled as he walked back, as tried hard, not to

drop everything.

They continued on their way, passing by a few horse carriages, along the path. Finally, Wesley

stopped at a dead end, and turned around.

"This is it!" Wesley announced.

"Uh...but there's nothing here," Sakura wondered, looking around, "there's only a dead end of

bushes and trees.

"Not here...through here," Wesley said, pushing away some bushes.

Through the bushes, Sakura looked and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The field

was filled with so many flowers, one could lose themselves in it. The sun, which was almost gone,

made a beautiful golden glow, on the field. It looked like a field of treasure.

"Oh, wow...," Sakura gasped, "this is so pretty!"

"I came here with my sister, back when she was alive," Wesley sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, blushing.

"Nah...it's alright," Wesley chuckled, "I'm not that sad anymore about it...as long as I still have

this place, I'm happy."

Wesley, after his speech, walked over to a rock and placed his canvas stand, in front of it.

"How about you sit there?" Wesley asked Sakura, pointing to a spot over by some flowers.

"Sure," Sakura agreed, as she walked over to a big patch of flowers. She sat down, sitting on her

backside, and looked back up at Wesley. He was busy, fiddling with his art equipment, inside his

metal box. He pulled out a palette, and some tubes of paint. The paint tubes, looked used and

were caked with dry, crusty colors, from extended usage.

"Ok...maybe put your arms up on your knees, and then lean back, a little more," Wesley

instructed Sakura, who did as she was told.

"So, when did your sister die?" Sakura asked, a little embarrassed by the question.

"Hmm?" Wesley hummed, a little confused at what he was asked, "oh...let's see...it'll be 3 years

next month. She was 16!"

"Oh...so young," Sakura gasped.

"Yeah...," Wesley sighed, as he began to paint, "try not to move, too much."

"Ok," Sakura agreed, holding her position with authority.

Wesley, dipped his brush into some red paint, and began to stroke the paper. He took short,

gentle strokes, as he painted. He smiled, lightly as he painted, looking up for a split second, just

enough to see what he had to draw next.

"So...did you ever paint a picture of your sister?" Sakura asked, trying to keep perfectly still.

"Once," he replied, washing his brush off and then taking some more paint, "but I was very bad

at the time...nothing like today. And remember, I'm not very good at people."

"I'm sure mine will turn out, alright," Sakura assured him, smiling.

"Well, so far, it's looking ok," Wesley admitted, "but it's still not great!"

For the next hour, Sakura didn't move or speak, and Wesley was glued to his painting. Finally,

after a long time, Wesley, looked back and forth, between Sakura and his painting, and smiled.

"Ok...I'm done!" he shouted to Sakura, who had a look of pain on her face," ...Sakura? Are you

alright?"

"Wesley...can I...stand up now?" Sakura stammered.

"Yes," Wesley said, confused.

Sakura, stumbled to her feet, using her hands as stabilizers. Once on her feet, she looked like she

was about to fall over.

"Sakura?" Wesley asked, "are you ok?"

"Yes...," Sakura smiled, "...legs are asleep...that's all."

"Oh...hahaha!" Wesley laughed, "I guess that was a long time to sit in one position...sorry!"

Sakura stood up and walked over to Wesley.

"Can I see it yet?" Sakura asked.

"Sure...but I want to show it to your friends, as well," he said, holding the painting against his

chest, "so, can you wait until later?"

"Sure...that's fine," Sakura smiled.

"Great," Wesley smiled back, "so shall we get going?"

"Sure," Sakura agreed. She took hold of Wesley's arm, once again and they walked off, back to

town.

Later on, Sakura and the others, met up in front of the Cafe, to look at Wesley's painting.

"After this, we should be going," Kakashi said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Ok," Sakura smiled up at Kakashi.

"Ready to see it?" Wesley asked everyone.

"Yes," they all said at once.

"Ok," Wesley agreed, turning the painting around.

As he flipped it over, everyone gasped then smiled in awe. It pictured Sakura, on the ground, like

she had been sitting, surrounded be millions of flowers. Wesley had painted Sakura, in a golden

yellow field, and Sakura looked great.

"Wow," Sakura cheered, "that looks awesome!...But I thought you said you couldn't draw people

very well?"

"...well...maybe I just needed the right inspiration," Wesley said, shyly.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, Sakura," Kakashi said, smiling from beneath his mask, "but

we've spent too much time here...we need to move on."

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura said with a sad smile, "thank you, Wesley!"

"You should take this," Wesley insisted, holding out the painting towards her.

"No...you should hold onto it," Sakura declined, with a shake of the head, "it'll be good for

you...give you more inspiration."

"You sure?" Wesley asked once more, "...well, ok. I'm glad you came here, Sakura. You should

come back, some time. I'd love to see you, again!"

With that comment, Wesley, leaned in towards Sakura, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lee,

held a firm face, but blushed a little. Naruto, looked away, scratching his head. Kakashi only

chuckled under his breath. As Wesley pulled away, Sakura's face, was almost as red as her outfit.

"Thank you...Wesley," Sakura said, shaking off her embarrassment, "I'll visit soon!"

Wesley, said goodbye, and ran off back into his Cafe. The group just stood there, waiting for

Sakura to make the first move. Finally, Sakura spun around and smiled.

"Alright...let's go!" she beamed, swinging around again, and walking off.

The group, just stared after her, wondering where all her happiness came from. They all

shrugged and followed after her. They crossed over the bridge and began their mission, once

again.

Back in Wesley's Cafe, he walked behind the counter and found a spot for the picture. He took

down the other picture, one that showed a painting of two kittens in a basket, and replaced it

with Sakura's painting. He stared at the painting, and smiled.

"Perfect," he said to himself. He walked off, to put the other painting somewhere else in the

Cafe. As Wesley finished his shift, and the group was already down the road, the sun began to

shine and glow, behind the mountains. As the sun, left the Cafe, it briefly, passed over the

painting of Sakura. For a brief moment, you could have sworn, that the small patch of flowers,

sitting beside Sakura, wilted, as the orange sun passed by.

**A/N: Another Chapter coming sooner, that later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just like the chapter with the Headband carver, this chapter follows **

**closely with the gory, and slightly twisted killing of people along the way. **

**Just to warn you, it's not extreme, but it does get darker. You have been **

**warned! **

**Chapter 6: From the Past**

The group, stopped off at a small, out-of-the-way village, to get some food and stock

up on supplies. Kakashi, went off and did the shopping, while Lee, Naruto and

Sakura, all went to find a place to eat.

"Man...this blows!" Naruto complained, as he looked around, "with such a small

town, how can there be a Ramen stand?"

"You know Naruto," Lee brought up, "there are more exciting and more nutritious

food, then just Ramen. To become the best ninja you can be, you must eat all the

essential food groups and balance it out among all the other, miscellaneous foods.

Does that answer your question?"

"Uh...I was just asking if there was a Ramen stand, around here," Naruto grumbled,

looking at Lee like he was some nut job, "I didn't need some food health

lesson...sheesh!"

The group, walked around and found a small Ramen hut, where they decided to eat.

Inside, an middle aged guy, stood behind the counter, flipping noodles, gossiping

with the young girl, he was working alongside. The three Genin, walked up to the

counter, where they stood, watching the old guy, flip noodles and gossip, without

noticing that he had customers.

"So, what are doing after work?" he asked the girl.

"_giggle_...you do know that I have a boyfriend, right?" she laughed, blushing.

"Is he really that important?" the guy, added.

"Ahem!" Naruto grunted, trying to get his attention.

"Huh...aghh!" the guy yelled, now aware of the three young ninjas. As he freaked

out, he was in mid flip of some noodles, which he flipped, a little to high, and they

went flying. They sailed high into the air, and came down on top of Naruto's head.

He frowned, as the juice, trickled down his forehead.

"Oh...haha...sorry about that kid," the Ramen guy, chuckled, scratching his head, "I

was just...uh...well, what can I get for you, today?"

"Ramen...," Naruto said, coldly, still upset about the accident, "...preferably some

that haven't been flying around Japan, please."

"Well, ok," the guy nodded, "but we don't sell normal Ramen, here. We sell a

different kind of Ramen, here...would you like a try?"

"Different Ramen?" Naruto wondered, "how different?"

"Try for yourself," the guy offered, reaching behind the counter and handing Naruto

a pair of chop sticks. Naruto, grabbed the chop sticks, and took a small sample out

of the stack on the back counter. He slurped them down, and like a trained

professional food taster, he let it slide around his mouth, sit n his tongue and then

swallowed it. He didn't react right away, so everyone leaned in. Then, Naruto's eyes,

began to sparkle, with delight.

"Wow!!" Naruto cheered, "that's like tasting Ramen, that God made!!"

"You like it, do ya?" the old guy, laughed, "for that little incident, earlier, for today,

you can have all you can eat, on the house!"

Naruto stood still, for a moment, not sure how to react to the comment. Then, his

face lit up, like a fourth of July light show, and he jumped over the counter and

tackled the guy.

"Yayy!" Naruto cheered, as he fell on top of the guy, "I love you!"

"Hehe...," the guy, laughed, sounding like he was in some pain, "that kid must love

his Ramen...oh, my back..."

The group, sat down and enjoyed their free meal. While they were eating, Lee,

watched Sakura, as she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sakura?" Lee asked, carefully, trying not to spook her again.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking at Lee, with a cocked head.

"You haven't finished your first bowl, yet...," Lee pointed out, "are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah...but," Sakura began, looking down at her noodles, "...I still can't help but

think of that guy."

"Have you remembered who he is, yet?"

"No."

"Do not worry about it, Sakura," Lee assured her, "we are bound to find out who he

is, once this mission, begins again. There is no point in worrying about something

that can not be figured out, at this present time!"

"You're right, Lee," Sakura smiled, "but it's hard not to...but I will try."

"Alright, then," Lee smiled, flashing a toothy grin, and giving a thumbs up.

Just as Sakura, began to eat more of her food, Kakashi, came in, peaking in under

the curtain.

"Ahh...so this is where you all are," he sighed, raising an eyebrow, "I think _someone_

forgot to mention, where to meet up...but...then again, I may have let it slip my

mind, as well. So nobody is to blame, I guess."

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto yelled, standing up on his chair, "you have to come and

eat...it's all free!"

Kakashi, looked at the large pile of bowls, in front of Naruto, and then looked over

behind the counter. The Noodle man, and the girl, where huddled in the corner,

hugging each other, scared out of their wits.

"He's the devil, in orange clothing!" the man yelled.

"Keep him away from me!" the girl screamed, hugging the man harder.

"Huh...," Kakashi hummed to himself, "...Naruto...what have I told you, about

frightening the villagers, with your appetite?"

"Showwy Shensay!" Naruto spewed out, in mid chew.

"I think we better go," Kakashi said, silently to the others, "before they start

grabbing pitchforks and torches, and run us out of town."

"Awww," Naruto whined, slurping up a big mouthful of noodles, "but I only have 10

more bowls, till I break my all time record!"

"Naruto," Kakashi mumbled, looking at him with a glaring eye.

"Fine!"

Naruto and the others, followed Kakashi out of the shack, where they turned to

leave. The guy and girl, both got up slowly, looking over the counter, to make sure

that they were really gone. Outside, the group, walked out of the town, past it's back

entrance, and kept going. Back inside the Noodle stand, the guy, began to clean up

the mess, that Naruto left behind. The girl, grabbed a towel off the counter and

began to clean up, after all the bowls had been cleared away.

"I'm going into the back to clean these up," the guy told the girl, holding a huge

armful of bowls.

"Ok," the girl responded.

"I'll be back, to resume where we left off...hehe!"

"Oh...stop it," the girl giggled. The man left, and disappeared under the curtain, into

the kitchen. The girl sang, happily, as she cleaned off the counter tops, behind the

stand. She smiled as she worked, as she moved on to the counter tops, where

Naruto and the others ate. Just as she picked up her head, to move on, she saw a

black figure, suddenly standing in front of her.

"Oh...my gosh," she gasped, looking up, "welcome to Noodle Jack's Ramen Stand!"

The man in black, stood there, looking around, with his one visible eye. The girl,

already felt uncomfortable, as she watched the man, observe the place.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, trying hard not to disturb his

concentration, on whatever he was searching for.

"I'm looking for someone," he hissed, in a sort of, harsh "Clint Eastwood" tone.

"Oh...," the girl laughed, nervously, "and who might it be, you're looking for?"

"A girl with pink hair," he said again, in the same tone.

"What?!" the girl gasped, "you mean the one that travels with that eating machine,

in orange clothes?"

That response, got the attention of the man, making him, fix his evil eye into her's.

"Where are they, now?" he asked, his eye getting even more sinister.

"uh...ugh," the girl struggled to answer, since the man's eye was choking her up.

"Where are they?!" the man hissed, growing inpatient.

"Ahh...," she gasped, "...!!..."

A few minutes later, Jack(Note: Remember, this place is called Noodle Jack's), came

out of the back room, smiling.

"Hey, Riko...," he called, "...are you ready for a fun game of...ahh! Riko!"

Upon, looking up, John saw Riko, draped over the glass counter, dividing the back

and front area. John, ran over, dropping his rag on the floor, and shook Riko.

"Riko, are you ok?"

No response.

John, grabbed hold of Riko's neck, and held up her head up, so it was in view.

"Riko, are you...agghhh!!" he screamed, dropping her head, and ran off.

Riko was dead, and she had been brutally killed. Her eye's were gone, and long

strands of Ramen noodle, hung out the empty sockets, still dripping with juice.

**A/N: Ok, it's a tad gruesome, but this guy is mean, so it makes sense. Enjoy **

**till next time.**


End file.
